


The Dangers of Internet History.

by SacredTigress



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredTigress/pseuds/SacredTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had written this on FanFiction.net but I wasn't sure about putting in a sex scene as apparently you are not allowed, at least here you can have sex scenes and I love sex scenes. SEX SCENES!<br/>Okay, this one is about Murdock finding Hannibal's secret stash of fanfiction and Hannibal's first time.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Internet History.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the The A-Team etc. (because if I did I'd make a sequel, God damn it!).

   The four boys were in a house that Face had managed to scam, it wasn’t much but it would have to do. They were working on a new mission, each member had a different section to work on; Hannibal was plotting the escape route out of the drug Lord’s mansion they were having to break in to, Face was getting up blue prints of said mansion to know the layout of the land as it were, BA was calculating the amount of ammunition they were needing and the types of guns they would – might – have to use, whilst Murdock was trying to find a decent place to land and take off, having managed to get hold of a chopper, the only problem being that the mansion was surrounded by thick forest, it was going to be a little difficult trying to find a decent spot so the rotary blades wouldn’t smash into branches. All in all they were very busy; each in a different room so they could get peace and quiet working on their own little part of the mission.

  
    Murdock broke the silence by going into the living room to where Hannibal had a map of the house and the surrounding area.

  
    “Hey bossman, can I use your laptop? I need to see if Google maps might have a better view of the forest than the map I’m usin’.”

  
    Hannibal, not really listening to what he was saying, replied with “Mmhmm.”

  
    “Thanks,” Murdock scooped the laptop into the crook of his arm and wondered off. “I’ll bring it back in one piece, I promise.”

  
    Only then did Hannibal realise that someone came in and out of the room and that his laptop was missing. He had been so busy studying the layout that he wasn’t really paying any attention. That laptop was his and he never let anyone else use it, he felt a small film of sweat breach his forehead. Trying to play it cool, he strode over to the office that Face was working in.

  
    “You alright kid?”

  
“Yup, looking at these blueprints, the house is pretty easy to navigate round, all in all it has 50 rooms but if the stolen money is in the first floor then we only have 25 rooms to work around, I am assuming his men will be dotted about but because the rooms are so big, we have enough room to do a surprise attack.”

  
    “Good, good kid, keep up the good work.” Damn, the laptop isn’t there, Hannibal thought to himself. He wondered into the basement where BA had a mass of weapons all lined up.

  
    “Hey big guy, you alright?” Hannibal asked, scanning the basement.  
   

   “Yeah man, we got enough ammunition, although I’m thinking the grenades should only be used if we really have to.”

   “Alright well call up if you need a hand with anything else.” Murdock, it must have been him that came in to get it.  
   

   Hannibal then did what could only be described as a fast walk that really would have been more worthwhile running. He went to the bedroom where Murdock had a topographic map spread out on the bed with red crosses on parts where he thought it would be suitable to land a chopper and take off, all of which seemed to be pretty far away from the mansion. When Hannibal entered the room, Murdock had a small smirk on his face but hid it the second he faced Hannibal.

   “Hey boss, you look a little flustered, you alright?”

   “Have you used that laptop?” 

   “Nope, not yet.”

   “Erm, can I have it back?”  

   “Why?”

   “It’s, erm, it’s not working, I just remembered. The screen has frozen and you know technology, haha.”

   “Of course.” Hannibal didn’t like that Murdock was clearly supressing a smile.

   “You sure you haven’t used it?”

   “YES! Go do what you gotta do, I’m almost done anyway, I just thought the maps online would be a little better, but I guess we can work with what I already got.”

   “Okay.” Hannibal grabbed the laptop that was inches away from Murdock’s elbow on the desk. He nodded to Murdock and left.

   “Oh my God,” was all Murdock could whisper when Hannibal was out of ear shot, then breaking into hysterics. “Good Lord!” He didn’t care if the others heard him laughing away to himself, they already thought he was crazy anyway.

\------0-----

   The mission went beautifully well, as in no one died and the team got the stolen money with the drug Lord and his men tied to various objects around the house with an anonymous call to the police from the house.

   The four of them were sitting in the chopper, heading back. BA and Face, sitting in the back, were going over the mission with so much excitement, Face practically wetting himself about how BA body slammed one of the henchmen to the ground. They had found out that talking about the mission afterwards got BA’s mind off of the fact that they were in the air and flying, Face just had to keep on talking, which of course was easy for him. Hannibal and Murdock were sitting up front.

   “Good mission bossman, everythin’ worked out as it was planned.”

   “Well like I always say, I love it when a plan comes together,” both the men sniggered and Murdock thought now was as good as any.   

   “Phew, it’s hot in here, the chopper that is. I can feel the sweat drippin’ down my taut torso.”

   Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at him. “What?”

   “You know if it were just us in this chopper, who knows where my wonderin’ hands would go.” Murdock said seductively and breathlessly. “I would have to strip my shirt off as well.” A wide grin spread across Murdock’s face, clearly mocking Hannibal.

   “YOU … you did go on my laptop!” Hannibal almost shouted but steadied himself so BA and Face didn’t hear.

   “Fanfiction Hannibal? Really? I couldn’t stop laughin’ when I looked on your internet history. Woah boy were some of those stories a little X-rated. I had no idea wanted criminals got their own fanfiction stories; I thought that was reserved for Twilight and all that crap, but my goodness.”

   “You can’t say anything to the others!”

   “Oh come on, I won’t. I read all the ones you favourited. I have to say, the foursomes and the threesomes are never going to happen. Face likes girls way too much and BA, well, let’s not even go down that road.” Murdock smirked.

   Hannibal swallowed, “what about you?”

   “Me? Pfft, whatever baby, I don’t care. I like sleepin’ with people’s personalities not their gender.”

   “Bisexual?”

   “Yup, ain’t never been a problem for me. You?”

   “I just liked the stories …. Especially the ones about you and me.”

   “Is that so my dear friend, is that so?” Murdock patted Hannibal on the leg and lingered a while longer than he should have with an even bigger grin spread from ear to ear.

\----0----

   They were all back at the house celebrating a victorious mission. It must have been three in the morning by the time they stopped, all a little tipsy and giggly from Murdock’s cocktail of whisky, white rum and red wine; granted, it had to be the most disgusting thing they’d ever tasted but it got them drunk and the taste became more of a laughing matter than anything else, each daring one another to knock back the most, none of them thinking of the damage that their liver was going through.

   “Aaaah man, I’m gonna go to bed before my head falls off!” BA belly laughed his way to his bedroom, almost knocking into the TV set on his way.

   “Yup, Murdock, you have outdone yourself with this cocktail, if I’m not down in the lounge tomorrow, please assume I have died of alcohol poisoning.” Face slurred. He picked himself off of the couch, tripped over the rug and fell asleep on the floor where he fell.

   Both Murdock and Hannibal burst out laughing. “Aw poor Face,” Murdock frowned trying to stop seeing double of everything.

   Hannibal sighed. “Are we going to talk about what happened back in the chopper?”

   “Somethin’ happen?” Murdock turned his sleepy eyes onto Hannibal, looking a little shocked. “Somethin’ ‘appened?!!”

   “Ssssh, lower your voice. Yes you know, what you found on my laptop?”

   “Oh God, was it porn? Did I find porn on your laptop?” Murdock barked a laugh. “I can’t remember shit right now Hannobala.”

   “Hannobala?”

   “Shit, I can’t even speak right, hold on. H-H-Haaannibal.”

   “Maybe we should have this conversion when you’ve sobered up.”

   “Why aren’t you as bad as the rest of us?” Murdock asked, lowering his head onto the couch’s armrest.

   “I’m just drinking whisky, kid. I’m not stupid enough to drink whatever the hell you made.” By the time Hannibal finished his sentence, Murdock was fast asleep on the couch. Hannibal shifted his gaze from Murdock to Face, conked out on the floor. He rolled his eyes and headed to bed, already planning how he was going to tackle this conversation with Murdock tomorrow, or technically today.

\----0----

   Sun burst through the curtains of the house causing both Murdock and Face to groan very loudly at the disturbance. It was only seven in the morning and both were, to put it lightly, worse for wears.

   “What is this bullshit?” Face screwed his eyes shut. “Why am I on the floor?”

   Murdock turned so he was facing the back rest of the couch so the sun wouldn’t hurt his eyes. “I bet this is what vampires feel like when the sun hits them!”

   Both of them had pounding headaches but surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as a hangover as they should have had.

   “Morning gentlemen.” Hannibal said from the kitchen, making a greasy fry up. “And how would you like your eggs this morning? A little runny? The yolk wobbling about, half fried?”

   Both Murdock and Face groaned again with Face making a vomiting noise afterwards, Hannibal merely laughed at the sorry state they were in.

   “I’m going back to bed, screw this.” Face peeled himself off the floor and almost crawled on his hands and knees to his bedroom.

   “Yeah, me too.” Murdock turned to get off the couch, only to forget that he was right on the edge which resulted to him lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

   “You know, you got no dignity Murdock.” Hannibal mocked.

   “Uuuuuuuugh,” was all Murdock could muster.

   “Anyway, you’re not going back to bed. We have things to talk about and it’s best neither of the other two were going about to hear it. Come on, off the floor and park your butt on this kitchen stool. I’ve got lots of water for you to drink and it’s the only thing you’ll be drinking today, I don’t even care if you’re still drunk right now.”

   Murdock picked himself off the floor, straightened himself out and made his way to the kitchen. He almost missed the stool on the first attempt at sitting on it, but carefully corrected himself and sat up straight facing Hannibal.

   Hannibal had planned this all night, figuring out how to tackle the situation. He hadn’t imagined it, he swore Murdock lingered when he patted him on the leg. He never disagreed with what Hannibal said about liking the stories about himself and Murdock the most, he never told him to stop being silly and to grow up. Hannibal had always kept his sexuality to himself, he never deemed it important enough to bring it up, he loved his team and that’s all that mattered, he looked out for them and was their protector and leader. He liked each of his team members in different ways. BA for his bravery and courage, he was all muscle but with a heart of gold that Hannibal deeply admired but BA was straight as an arrow, no point in going there. He liked the way Face could easily con his way into anything, be it a house or women’s underwear. Face was important to him, Hannibal being the father figure that Face never had, he couldn’t possibly go there with him. Murdock however, he had a special place in his heart, he didn’t know if it was because he was the one that got him out of the psyche ward or if it was because he was damaged goods but he loved Murdock dearly. He never knew were Murdock stood sexually, having never seen him with anyone when he was around but something drew Hannibal to him but he’d never dare say anything. Maybe Murdock finding Hannibal’s stash of fanfiction on his laptop was a blessing in disguise. Now was the time to talk about feelings.

   Hannibal had stumbled onto fanfiction by accident. He was Googling their names to see if any of their missions had made the news, hoping that maybe one day the government and the army would let them be, but alas it wasn’t to be. Having almost given up looking up their names, he saw a headline that caught his eye; Murdock and Face engaged in a secret love affair. Hannibal didn’t understand it at first, thinking it was a real story, he clicked on the link leading him to a long story that involved very graphic sex between Murdock and Face. Hannibal was confused as to what exactly this was; he researched fanfiction and understood a little more, some fanfictions were dedicated to movie, book and TV characters, whilst others focused on real people such as actors, singers and, well wanted criminals like their good selves. He found a website that was dedicated to the whole A-Team fanfiction, some were about sexual encounters or friendship, some were either comedies about missions that the writers made up, whilst others wrote about the death of one or more of the members; Hannibal didn’t want to read those ones. He found himself looking at the more “adult” ones, finding himself getting aroused by the imagery created, there were foursomes, threesomes, twosomes, hell even solo ones but he kept re-reading the ones that involved himself and Murdock. He had favourited quite a few, even going as far as creating an account to keep track of some of the stories. This was to be his little escape, his secret fetish if you like. That was until he absent-mindedly said that Murdock could use his laptop, not knowing that Murdock being the curious type would look through his history. Now was the time to take it that one step further.

   “Here, drink the water, you’ll feel better for it.” Hannibal handed Murdock a tall, cold glass of water. Murdock squirmed when he touched the freezing cold glass against his fingers. “So, back to business. The chopper, what you said back then, you mean it?”

   Murdock dragged his red cap over his face, hiding himself from Hannibal’s view. It muffled his answer, “yes.”

   “So, do you have feelings for me?”

   “Yes,” another muffled reply. This time though he removed the red cap afterwards and placed it on the counter. “Hannibal, I have feelin’s for all of you. I love you all equally, but I’ll admit, I do think about you now and again in a different way but I don’t know, you never seem the type that’s interested in anyone so I let it be, that’s of course until I found your, erm, secret stash of stories.” Murdock sniggered.

   “Why’s that funny?”

   “Oh it’s not. Well it is, ain’t you a little old for that? To be readin’ fantasy stories about your fellow team mates?”

   “Where else can I get my kicks?”

   “Watch porn like everyone else.”

   “I meant where else can I get my kicks that involve someone that I have feelings about?”

   “Watch porn, like everyone else … but then imagine the people in it are the people you have feelin’s about.”

   “Sounds like you do this a lot.”

   “Wwwwwell, I have sobered up somewhat.” Murdock giggled. “Listen Hannibal, your secret’s safe with me. I ain’t gonna tell the others about the whole laptop thing and your whole fantasy about you know what.”

    Hannibal heart sank as Murdock seemed to be backing away from the idea about him and Hannibal maybe starting something. “What about us?”

   “What about us?”

   “I said I liked the stories about you and me the most, and you said you think about me. Why not act on these feelings?”

   “Oh come off it Hannibal, that’ll never work.” Murdoch knocked back a mouthful of ice cold water causing him to get severe brain freeze. “Besides, BA and Face would have to know, can’t hide such a thing.”

   “Why not?” Hannibal had a glint in those blue eyes of his.

   “What are you gettin’ at?”

   “They wouldn’t have to know, not ever. Don’t you think it would be more exciting if this was our secret? Our own little secret.” Hannibal stretched over the counter until he was inches away from Murdock’s face, looking him squarely into his green eyes, admittedly a little blood shot from his hangover. “Think how fun it would be if we had to keep snatching time for ourselves whenever we could get it, just you and me. Like right now, whilst the other two are asleep, we could catch up on all the times we should have been, you know,” Hannibal put his mouth to Murdock’s ear, “having a little private time between ourselves.”

   Murdock could feel himself getting goose bumps across his arms, his lids were almost closing at Hannibal being so close to his face. He turned so he was face to face with him, now less than inches away from each other. “I think that sounds a lot of fun.”

   Hannibal took Murdock by the hand and started to lead him towards the furthest away bedroom from the other boys. Murdock halted abruptly.

   “Erm, wait, now? I’m still hung over a little and Face and BA, well they, you know, they might wake up and what if they hear or walk in on us ……”

   “Believe me they won’t walk in on us.” Hannibal interrupted. “There’s a lock on this door and let’s face it, they drank more than us so I’m sure they’ll be out like a light for the whole day, like last time. As for your hangover, I have seen you take out a whole group of thugs with a worst hangover. If you’re trying to get out of this, I’d rather you told me now and not afterwards. I don’t want you to regret it, I want you to follow your heart on this one.”

   Hannibal still had hold of Murdock’s slender fingers in his massive hands. Murdock grinned and squeezed Hannibal’s hand.

   “Nah, I wanna do this, I do. I just want it to be right. And if you think we are safe to do this undisturbed then let’s do it.” Murdock gave his trademark lop-sided smile with a genuine happiness and his green eye reflected the same emotion which Hannibal felt like he could melt into. “And just so you know, I’m never the bottom.”

   It was Murdock’s turn to start leading Hannibal to the bedroom. It hadn’t occurred to Hannibal who was going to be top and who was going to be bottom because he assumed with him being the leader, also being older and being well over six foot tall, he was naturally going to be the top. He didn’t know why he thought that was the way of things as he’s never done this before but he wasn’t sure how he felt being the bottom in this.

   “Erm, what?” Hannibal stalled.

   “Yup, tried it once, didn’t like it and since then have always, always been the top. I guess I always liked the control aspect, I dunno.” Murdock seemed to mumble the last part to himself as he pulled Hannibal to the bedroom door which was getting closer and closer.

   Hannibal has always been in control, in every aspect of his life and somehow he was starting to worry. Another part of him wondered what it was like to be submissive in all of this. But then his mind wondered back to what it will feel like, for a first timer, it had to hurt. He could feel his hands starting to sweat and Murdock looked down at the slick hand in his.

   “You worried, first timer?” Murdock teased. He realised he probably shouldn’t have done that; it’s nerve wracking no matter what age you are to do something different sexually. “Sorry, listen, I’m real gentle, we’ll take it slow, very slow. I don’t think I can do anything different anyway, I’m still a little fuzzy headed. It won’t hurt, it might be a little uncomfortable but once that’s passed, you’ll be in heaven. I promise.” Hannibal found himself leaning towards Murdock’s mouth and as their lips touched, he could feel his stomach lurch like it was filled with butterflies. It wasn’t a rough, “in the moment” type kiss but a passion induced kiss. He started pressing harder against Murdock and pushing him towards the bedroom making Murdock stumble as the door opened behind him. He fell onto the bed and Hannibal locked the door.

   “Okay, I’m ready when you are.” Hannibal beamed. To Murdock he looked like he was young man again filled with excitement and curiosity. He had always thought of Hannibal as handsome. From his gentle blue eyes, to his grey hair which didn’t seem to age him in the slightest, if anything added to his already amazing character, it matched his kind face that you could trust, there wasn’t anything Murdock could fault. For an older man, he carried himself well and was a real charmer when he wanted to be.

   This had happened all too quickly and yet it didn’t seem to bother Hannibal or Murdock, admittedly it was little awkward as to whom was going to make the first move but it was all part of the process of love. Murdock got off the bed and stood directly in front of Hannibal, he looked up into the older man’s face and felt warmth spread all over him, even his hangover was forgotten about. He placed both his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and slowly moved them to the centre of his shirt and started to unbutton it. He was so close to Hannibal’s face he could feel his breath coming out shakily, not in a nervous way but in an excited way.

   Hannibal leaned in for another kiss. He started at Murdock’s temple, down around his eye, towards his cheek and finally onto his lips. He felt the stubble again his chin and it felt new and exciting. Murdock was now on the last couple of buttons and was deliberately taking his time, enjoying Hannibal’s kisses. As the last button was taken care of, he slipped the shirt off of Hannibal and admired the older man’s body; it was nicely muscled with a warm tan. Hannibal made short work of Murdock’s t-shirt, slipping it off and over his head. Murdock wasn’t as muscled but hell of a lot more toned, with the muscles looking sharper and inviting. Hannibal put a warm palm on Murdock’s flat stomach and moved his giant hand towards the waist line of his pants watching Murdock closing his eyes, he could feel the pleasure practically pouring out of him. Hannibal had no idea what he was doing but was going on pure instinct.

   Murdock opened his eyes again and started on Hannibal’s pants, pulling the buckle loose and unbuttoning the couple of buttons on his pants and pulling them down all the while Hannibal was nuzzling into Murdock’s neck and rubbing his palm up and down Murdock’s groin listening to his breath getting heavier. Hannibal finally did the same to Murdock and released him from his pants, both were now standing in their briefs and were back to kissing one another passionately all over each other’s bodies. Murdock was the first to pull away.

   He panted, “So you ready for this?”

   Hannibal simply nodded and was led to the bed. He landed on his back with Murdock on top him strongly kissing his mouth all the while they were grinding into one another, feeling each other’s erections rubbing together. Hannibal could feel his heart beating faster and faster; he dragged his hands up Murdock’s toned back, then cupping the back of his neck then finally his hands were in Murdock’s thick hair, pulling on it slightly so he was pushing him in for a more intense kiss. Murdock propped himself up and away from Hannibal’s face, laughing as he heard Hannibal moan from the abrupt halt on their kissing.

   “We need to get you sorted, don’t we?” Murdock planted a kiss on Hannibal’s neck. “I think I saw some Vaseline in the bathroom and Face is bound to have condoms somewhere on his persons. Probably should have got those things before we got started.” Murdock planted another kiss on Hannibal’s chin this time. Murdock made it look effortless to Hannibal; getting up and walking out of the bedroom without a care in the world but Murdock wanted to forget the Vaseline and the condoms and just take Hannibal there and then but he would never do that to him. Murdock tip-toed through the house into the bathroom, took the Vaseline from the cabinet then did the last task with upmost care. Walking into Face’s room was going to be a challenge, what if he’s awake and see Murdock sneaking into his room with one hell of an erection? Awkward. Or what if he is asleep and hears Murdock snooping around in his room and wakes to find him half naked with an erection? Either way, he’d have a task trying to explain what was going on. In order to avoid those scenarios, Murdock knocked gently first, nothing stirred. He gingerly opened the door and saw Face flat out on his back, snoring away. Murdock tip-toed over to Face’s rucksack, there was no luck in there, he then saw Face’s pants lying on the floor, he picked them up and rummaged through his pockets. Success! He found what he was looking for and snuck out of the bedroom. He did a half ass attempt at running quietly back to Hannibal but his bare feet thumped loudly along the floor however he didn’t care, he was too excited at what was waiting for him back in that bedroom.

   He opened the door and locked it again. Hannibal was still flat out on his back minus his briefs this time, he propped himself up onto his elbows and smiled, and was rewarded with Murdock practically throwing himself on top of him, he was always the excitable one. Hannibal decided to take charge for a moment; he took hold of Murdock’s arms and pushed him onto his back with Hannibal now on top. He kissed him from his mouth, trailing down to his nipples, down his stomach which made Murdock’s muscle contort from pleasure and down to his brief’s waistline. Hannibal kissed the area, nuzzling into the fabric and feeling the shape of Murdock’s groin. He lifted his head to look at Murdock and saw him almost silently gasping at the pleasure.

   “I haven’t done this before.” Hannibal said quietly. Murdock wasn’t used to seeing his leader, the bossman, almost looking lost and helpless.

   “It doesn’t matter. You’re already doin’ a damn good job in my books.” Murdock’s smile was genuine and it put Hannibal at ease. He peeled off Murdock’s briefs and was met with the erection he felt through the fabric moments ago. It was average sized which in Hannibal’s eyes was still too big for where it’s about to go. Hannibal took a deep breath and started towards the erection with his mouth, he sucked on it, licked it and used his hands. For someone who hadn’t done this before, Murdock was pleasantly surprised. He wanted to take his hands and grab Hannibal’s hair to push him down whilst he thrust up into his mouth, instead he grabbed the sheets and remained as still as possible, he didn’t want to scare Hannibal off by making him gag or force more into him than he can take. His breathing became heavy and Murdock was starting to worry that he was about to cum already. In order to prevent this, he pulled Hannibal’s head away and stretched over to start kissing his mouth, he then was back on top of Hannibal, his turn to start trailing kissing down the older man’s body. As he got to Hannibal’s penis he was pretty thankful that he wasn’t the bottom, that was way too big, way too big to fit in anywhere. Murdock tried his best to take it all in his mouth but having to improvise with his hands for the rest of it. Hannibal had to muffle his pleasurable groans with his hands, his toes began to curl as Murdock worked up into a faster pace, he too was on the verge of ending this way too soon.

   “Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.” Hannibal said heavily but with a massive grin on his face. “Sorry, this is going to be over before it has begun. I’ve never felt this sort of pleasure before.” This made Murdock genuinely feel special; he hoisted himself back up to Hannibal’s face and started kissing him again.

   He pulled away for a second. “Okay, let’s get to it. I recommend you get on all fours but prop your butt up more, it’ll feel better.” Hannibal did as he was told with Murdock behind him. He ran his thumb and circled the entrance of Hannibal’s ass all the while kissing his lower back; the kisses went further down and started making light butterfly kisses at the entrance, then delving his tongue in. Hannibal had never felt pleasure like it; he could almost see stars in the corner of his vision. He arched his back and pushed back into Murdock’s face almost causing Murdock to fall. Hannibal buried his head into the pillow and bit down on the fabric, he was trying his best to stop the gasping noises he was making, hoping not to wake the whole house. Murdock pulled his face away and started coating his index finger with Vaseline and started to work some around Hannibal’s entrance, even that small gesture was causing Hannibal’s stomach to spasm with pleasure. Murdock very slowly worked his index finger in. Hannibal seemed to be in some far away pleasure land because he subconsciously turned to his head away from the pillow.

   “More.”

   “Hannibal, we gotta be slow with this, we don’t want pain. Take it slow and …. “

   “No, I want you now, I can take it.”

   “Okay, you’re the boss.”

   Murdock pulled his finger out and pulled on a condom. He started coating that in Vaseline as well.

   “Do we really need a condom?” Hannibal panted as he watched Murdock from the corner of his eye.

   “Oh yes sir, always safe sex, I don’t care who you are or how clean you are, it’s always better to be safe than sorry.” Murdock flashed him a manic smile as he finished coating himself.

   His groin was now align with Hannibal’s ass, he started rubbing is cock near the entrance, not quite pushing in; he enjoyed listening to Hannibal moan. Ever so slowly he pushed the tip against Hannibal’s ass, there was a slight hesitation on Hannibal’s behalf but eventually he relaxed and granted easier access for Murdock. It hurt a little but it was a different type of pain, he understood the meaning of pleasurable pain now. Murdock started nuzzling his dick in until he was fully in. Hannibal was steadying his breathing, getting used to the new feeling inside of him.

   “Hannibal, you can move back and forth if you’d prefer. Go at your own pace. Or I can move, ‘sup to you.”

   Hannibal experimentally curved his ass up a little bit and seemed to push further into Murdock, he then started very slowly going back and forth. Murdock gripped Hannibal’s hips, enjoying the ride as it were. Murdock started to grind at the same pace Hannibal was moving. He could already feel himself getting ready to crash into an orgasm, Murdock could feel it starting in his toes, curling them then spasming them straight, his legs felt like they had lost all their strength but at the same time still keeping him kneeling, his stomach lurched and his eyes began to roll back, he let out a shaky breath trying to steady himself. All the while Hannibal grabbed onto his own cock and started working up and down his length. Tiny moans escaped his mouth, he too could feel an orgasm threatening to crash into him, his breaths became shorter until he held his breath completely, the orgasm spread over his body like lightening sparking across the sky. He pushed harder into Murdock and almost digging his ass into him and finally the orgasm spread all over him, he bit down onto the pillow as his cum spilled out onto his hand and onto the sheets below, his ass contracted as each orgasmic wave came over him, this in turn caused Murdock, who was trying to fight back the orgasm pretty well to last as long as Hannibal, to cave in. As his orgasm hit, he buried into Hannibal as much as he could, only coming in and out a little bit but fast. Unfortunately, lacking in the pillow department, Murdock had nowhere to stifle his moan other than biting down onto Hannibal which he didn’t want to do, his strangled gasp escaped his mouth louder than he expected.

   Both of them were spent, exhausted and in a state of absolute pleasure. Hannibal’s thighs were still quivering a bit. Murdock pulled out very slowly which was uncomfortable for Hannibal but he didn’t let on, instead, once Murdock was out, he collapsed fully onto the bed and rolled onto his back, looking at Murdock who was still kneeling in the same position, breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his body. He looked deep into Hannibal’s crystal blue eyes.

   “So, bossman, how was it?” Murdock dropped onto his hands and crawled up to Hannibal, now hovering above his face.

   “I was in heaven. I still am.” Hannibal reached up and planted a kiss, then pulled Murdock down on top of him. Murdock nestled his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck and they both lay there for the whole day, fast asleep.


End file.
